Koigokoro
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: I met him for the first time when I was 12. He was a puzzle, a mystery I intended to solve. Why did he show everyone such a façade? Matsuda - a name I will have to remember. Yaoi, AU, OOC, YL/MT
1. Prologue

_**AN: A new pairing for a familiar section – hope you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**_

_**Warnings: 1**__**st**__** person POV, OOC, AU, yaoi (male/male)**_

**Koigokoro**

_**A Death Note Fanfiction**_

**Prologue**

_1__st__ Person POV_

I met him for the first time when I was 12.

I had gone with my father into work, hoping to snoop through some of his case files, but with one glance everything else fell away. He was a puzzle, a mystery I intended to solve. A single look in his eyes and I could see how smart he was, how clever.

So why did he put up with that treatment from the others?

Why did he show everyone such a façade?

His head turned towards me and for a moment I thought that he could hear what I was thinking, that he knew I knew. But then I realised that my father had called his name.

Matsuda - a name I will have to remember.

"Yes Chief?"

He said it in such a gleeful way, it made me want to kick him in the shin, or at the very least scowl fiercely, but I kept my face blank.

"Can you keep an eye on Light for me?" I rolled my eyes inwardly; I did not need anyone to look after me.

"Of course, Chief"

I watched my father disappear into a group of other officers before looking back at Matsuda. He had crouched down so he was level with me and his face was split with such a wide grin that his eyes had closed.

"Hello, Light-chan. My name is Matsuda Tōta."

I blinked, tilted my head and stared at him closely. Not once did his smile falter, not even the tiniest bit.

"I see you." I stated bluntly, and I watched as the smile disappeared and the eyes opened. The intelligent and serious look I was given did not startle me in the slightest. I could tell he was studying me before a smirk slowly appeared.

"And I see you, Yagami Light."

It was the start of the best times of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, it belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**_

_**Warnings: 1**__**st**__** person POV, OOC, AU, yaoi (male/male)**_

_**AN: The first half of this chapter is pretty much all smut between two males – Light is 17 in this chapter as he is in the start of the manga/anime, Matsuda is 25. This may be removed from ff – so if it is I'll also have it on my aff page.**_

**Koigokoro**

_**A Death Note Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1**

"Ah… Tōta!" Light shouted, gripping the shoulders of the man on top of him tightly, fingernails sinking into the skin.

"Fuck! Light! Ah!" Matsuda growled; thrusting harder as Light's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nn… faster…" Mewls were ripped from his throat as Matsuda complied.

"Come for me." He ordered, just before biting down on the juncture between Light's neck and shoulder.

Light screamed his release, back arching as he tightened around Matsuda's hard cock. A few more thrusts and Light shuddered in aftershock as he felt Matsuda release inside of him.

A huff of breath left Light as the full weight of his lover dropped on top of him.

"Tōta…" whined Light. "Get off… you're heavy." Matsuda chuckled as he looked up at Light, before folding his arms on Light's chest and resting his chin on them.

"Nope, I'm comfortable here, thanks." Light pouted.

"Can you at least pull out?" Light shifted uncomfortably as he said it, causing Matsuda to moan throatily at the sensation, his cock starting to harden again inside of Light.

"Don't want to, and I would suggest not moving unless you're up for round two already." He raised an eyebrow at Light, who blushed crimson.

"I have to walk home at some point you know." Light sulked.

"Hmm… which place am I this time?" Matsuda said distractedly as he started placing kisses on Light's chest.

"Hah… the library… Stop that!" Light's fingers acted contrary to his words as they sank into Matsuda's hair, holding his head in place as he licked and sucked at a nipple.

"Plenty of time then," He murmured, the words blowing a cool breath over the abused nub and Light shuddered.

"That doesn't mean that you can… ah!" Matsuda had raised himself up and thrust his hips, ramming his now rock hard cock into Light's prostate.

"What were you saying?" Smirking up at Light's flushed face, he pulled out slowly until only the tip of his cock was inside Light's hole. When Light moved towards him, trying to get him back inside he grabbed his hips, forcing him into stillness.

"Never mind that… just move, damn it!" Light hissed, wriggling slightly in his grip.

"Don't I get the magic word?" He asked teasingly, rocking forward just slightly before moving back again.

Light's normally amber eyes were red as he glared up at his lover.

"Move now! Or you won't get any for a week!" The younger snapped. Matsuda groaned at the sight, before slamming his cock home, starting a punishing pace that had Light purring at every hit to his prostate.

It didn't take long before Matsuda could feel his end coming, his thrusts becoming slightly irregular. So he reached down and pulled one of Light's luscious legs up onto his shoulder, shifting the angle just enough so that he would hit his lover's prostate dead on, every time. Light screamed, his eyes rolling back as his release spurted from his cock, onto both their chests. The muscle spasms around his own cock had Matsuda following close behind.

Matsuda pulled out slowly, drawing a whimper from Light as he felt the copious amount of seed start to dribble from his entrance. Tōta could feel himself starting to harden just from the sight alone, so he quickly moved to Light's side, leaning over him and drawing the younger into a sloppy and lethargic, but tender kiss.

Moving away, Light hummed softly, but then grimaced.

"Tōta, we need to clean up, I'm starting to feel all icky." Matsuda grinned at Light's choice of words, as well as the way he had wrinkled his nose in disgust at the very thought.

"Come on then." Matsuda stood up from the bed, before picking Light up bridal style and carrying him into the bathroom. Not really feeling up to walking just yet, Light let him with no complaints – it had happened before and would definitely happen again anyway.

Light leant against the shower door as Tōta made sure everything was at the right temperature. Holding his hand out when he was done to help Light step inside. Stepping under the warm spray, Light sighed in relief, purring slightly as he felt Matsuda start to scrub him clean.

He drifted into a light doze as he stood under the warm water, and was startled as he felt hands begin to massage his ass cheeks. Turning his head to look behind him, Light raised an eyebrow at Tōta, who was kneeling there with an easily noticeable raging hard on as he stared unerringly at the seed still exiting Light's hole. Sighing, but this time in fond exasperation, Light placed his hands on the shower wall, before moving his legs shoulder width apart, and bracing himself.

Matsuda was almost panting at the sight before him, and as Light moved he was able to see even more. Realising he was being given permission from his lover, he moved forward and spread the globes of Light's ass with his hands, wanting better access to the entrance they were hiding. Bowing his head, he started to lick off the release that had trailed down to Light's inner thigh, before following it back to its source.

Light keened as he felt Tōta swipe his slick organ across his entrance, before plunging it inside the loosened hole and starting to lap at the walls and the rim, trying to get at every remnant of the cum that he had spilt inside of him. His fingers scrabbled at the slick tiles of the shower as Matsuda slipped a finger of each hand into his entrance on either side, stretching him further to allow that wicked tongue even deeper access.

Feeling Light start to tremble, Matsuda removed his fingers, blew a cold stream of air over the entrance, then sealed his mouth around the twitching hole and sucked, hard. Light's cock jerked wildly with the force of his release, and Matsuda had to support Light's weight as his legs buckled beneath him.

When Light came back to reality, he found himself lying on Matsuda's lap, the warm spray of the shower still thundering over them. He could also feel Tōta's very large dick twitching against the back of his neck. Without looking at his lover, he slowly rolled over until the waiting cock seemed to be nudging impatiently at his lips. Light's tongue flicked out, giving a small kittenish lick to the purple head and he felt Matsuda's whole body shudder in reaction.

A smirk playing on his mouth, Light started to suck lightly on the thick vein running along the shaft, until moans were rising unbidden from his lover's mouth above him, then he increased the suction. Long fingers started to tangle themselves in his hair, and they tugged his head upwards slightly, until his lips were being coated in the precum leaking profusely from the slit at the tip. Satisfied by the reaction, Light closed his eyes and licked around the head of the huge organ. He coated his lips in the precum he had collected, before pulling them back over his teeth and opening his mouth wide. He was only able to get one deep breath in before his head was forced down and the massive cock was thrust down his throat.

Matsuda stared down in awe at his lover, at the warm mouth surrounding him, his cock reaching deep down Light's throat as his balls hit his chin. Light inhaled deeply from where his nose was surrounded by Matsuda's thick pubic hairs, decided he couldn't wait any longer and swallowed around the large dick. Matsuda jerked slightly at the sensation, closing his eyes, and with a growl started to fuck Light's mouth wildly, his fingers tightening even more within the chocolate strands.

When he was able to open his eyes, Tōta looked down and saw Light peering up at him through his lashes with crimson lusty eyes, his pink shiny lips wrapped obscenely around his saliva coated cock as it disappeared down his throat, before it reappeared, even wetter than before. It was the last straw. He thrust his cock as far as he could get it down Light's throat and held his head still as shot after shot of his cum exploded from the large organ. He could feel Light swallowing around him, gulping down the enormous amount of semen and extending his orgasm even further, and all the while his stare never left his lover's.

After his load was completely spent, Matsuda gently pulled his limp cock from Light's mouth, before flopping backwards to lie on the shower floor. Light licked Tōta's dick gently in farewell as it was removed before massaging his jaw lightly. A hand stroking his damp hair had him glancing up at Matsuda with soft honey eyes.

"We never finished getting cleaned up." Light snorted at the understatement, before lifting himself up to his knees and using the shower wall to stand on shaky legs. Matsuda joined him under the showerhead soon after, but this time they kept to washing themselves rather than each other.

They both dried and dressed themselves quickly, and once done Light moved towards the door. Arms wrapping around his waist stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm gonna miss you." Tōta muttered, nuzzling the back of Light's neck and placing light kisses along the hairline. Light turned around in his arms and their lips pressed together in a tender and chaste kiss.

"I know; I'll miss you too." Light rested their foreheads together and stared into Matsuda's eyes. "I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible, but you know what my family is like."

"Yeah I know." Matsuda grumbled moodily.

"I wish we didn't have to hide." Light sighed, stealing another kiss.

"We do though, Light, and you know that." Tōta licked away a tear from Light's cheek. "You know what will happen if your father ever learns about us."

"I don't want to think about it." Light shuddered and moved as close to Tōta as he could get. Matsuda sighed, before pulling Light's head up from where it was buried in his chest, and into a passionate kiss. Their tongues duelled and played, Tōta sucking on Light's to draw a delicious throaty moan from his younger lover. They separated when the need for air forced them to. Matsuda placed a gentle kiss on Light's forehead, before pushing him gently towards the door.

"You have to go." Light nodded and walked backwards to the door, opened it without looking and didn't look away even after he had shut the door behind him. He stared at the wood grain, placed the palm of his hand against the door for a moment, then turned and walked away as quickly as he could without it looking too suspicious.

Matsuda watched his lover leave until his vision was filled with the familiar wood of his front door and nothing else.

Light sighed; he had walked to the library and then headed home from there, and he was using the extra long walk to properly hide the sappy grin on his face – it would do no good to be questioned by his mom or Sayu when he got back. He felt a headache building and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and hoped it would disappear, although it would make a good excuse to his family to head to bed early.

Spotting his house up ahead, Light tightened his grip on his bag and forced a blank, but pleasant expression on his face. Opening the door, he called out, and was surprised when he was answered by his father as well, he wasn't expecting him home.

"I'm home!" He removed his shoes, placing them to the side as he slipped into his house slippers.

"Welcome back, Light!"

"Hey, Onii-chan!"

"Light," his father greeted, "how was school?"

"Normal," He answered, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before patting Sayu on the head as they all moved into the living room.

Light sat down on the couch and was quickly followed by Sayu who curled up next to him and leaned against his arm. His father took the armchair, while his mother moved into the kitchen to start on dinner, although she was still within hearing distance.

"Onii-chan! Can you help me with my homework after dinner?" Sayu begged, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Sure, Sayu, which subject did you need help with?" He smiled slightly; Sayu always reminded him of the mask Tōta put on in front of others.

"Sayu," his father reprimanded. "You shouldn't always rely on Light to help you." Sayu pouted, and Light chuckled lightly.

"It's okay, dad, I don't mind, I was able to get a lot of studying done at the library today anyway." He made sure that both parties were reassured, as well as mentioning his alibi offhandedly.

"As long as it's not interfering with your studies, Light," His father nodded, and Sayu snuggled even further into his arm as she grabbed the television remote.

"Let's watch some TV until dinner," she stated, already flipping through the channels.

"Alright," Light agreed. "But only if we watch the news…"

"Aaaawwww!" Sayu interrupted.

"…for a bit first," Light finished. Sayu hummed happily before stopping on a news station, and Light and his father shared a look over her head, his father smiling slightly at the byplay.

Light watched the news with his family contentedly, happy that his headache had completely disappeared from the interactions with his sister. Soon though, Sayu switched to a music channel and his thoughts drifted away towards Matsuda, as they were wont to do, and especially the time after their first ever meeting.

_Flashback – Light's POV_

_I had followed my father back to his work several times after that first meeting, and every single time I was left with Matsuda as a babysitter. I didn't mind being left with him, he was interesting, but the fact that my father had given me a babysitter in the first place rankled. _

_Although, Matsuda didn't act like any babysitter I had been made to have before. He was perfectly happy for me to flick through the police files, no matter how gruesome, as long as no one else at the station would notice – and we were both very careful. _

_A couple of times, I went with him when he was sent out on errands – snack runs – and we talked, as equals. No adult had ever talked to me like an equal before; it was refreshing – even my own father had troubles understanding me due to my intelligence. I learnt that he hid himself due to the problems he had when he was at school, both with his peers and his teachers. He made it a game for himself – keep the mask of a clown up and see how long it would take for someone to notice. No one did. I had gone the opposite way, and I told him all about the pressures of having to be perfect, constantly, since I had started a few years ago. He told me I didn't have to be perfect with him. _

_As a way to see each other more often, Tōta – as he asked me to call him – started to act as if he idolised my father. It worked well, and he was often invited over to the house for dinner, or would be there when my father dropped by to pick something up when he was working a case. I also started to offer to take things to my father that he had forgotten, just as an excuse to go. _

_However, as with most things, people start assuming things, and being who I pretend to be, I have to go with it. This time, it was assumed that I was doing this because I wanted to become a police officer when I was old enough. It wasn't too big a leap, I suppose. I did have dreams of being a detective when I was younger, I was always watching out for the three great detectives- L, Eraldo Coil and Denuve - on the news. I'm sure I even mentioned wanting to work with L to my father, so I should of expected it really. _

_In the end, it didn't seem such a bad idea. I would get to work with my father and Tōta, and hopefully I would get some interesting cases to work on – maybe I would finally find something to cure my boredom, other than Tōta of course. _

_End flashback_

Light was drawn out of his thoughts by his mother calling them to come and sit down – dinner was ready. Light poked Sayu gently in the arm as she was staring avidly at the television. He sighed in exasperation, Sayu had a fixation on Hideki Ryuuga and they were showing a special on him on the channel she had picked. When she didn't show any reaction, he grabbed the remote, pressed record, and then switched the television off.

"Hey!" She shouted, finally looking up to where he stood with the remote.

"Dinner." He stated, turning to walk to the table where their parents were already sitting.

"But my program…" Sayu whined, as she slunk towards her seat.

"It's recording," Light mentioned, hating to see that look on her face and she instantly brightened. "You can watch the rest after you've done your homework." She pouted but agreed anyway, and Light could see the proud looks his parents were directing at them from the corner of his eye.

"Itadakimasu!"

The family all stated, before they all began eating, Light praying inwardly for something to stop the current monotony of his life, as well as a miracle so he could finally bring his relationship with Tōta out into the open. Smiling wryly at his own frivolity, he continued eating after a giving his mother praise for the delicious, as always, meal.


End file.
